


【XFF】Cat's Toys

by Anstrid



Category: C-Pop
Genre: M/M, 舊文
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27685280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 這篇送給之前替我奔波了好久印書的CATCAT(抱抱)總感覺XQ粉樓有點像是蕭方方的少林寺(?)或是集中營(喂)。在哪裡曾渡過非常美好的時光，也很感恩認識了妳。我知道妳總在支持我的。一直不離不棄哦。生活加油，對不起拖了好久，希望妳喜歡北灰視角的這篇文。然後，給大呆的生賀只是順便，哈哈。
Relationships: Khalil Fong | Fong Tai-tung/Hsiao Ching-Teng | Jam





	【XFF】Cat's Toys

北灰小姐的日子過得很悠閒，跟活潑的妹妹感情很不錯。  
每天睡到太陽曬小屁股再優雅的洗把臉，才伸個懶腰吃東西。而玩樂、跟如何在最短時間重新培養睡覺情緒，就是一天的主要課題。  
不得不提的是，她家中養著一個笨蛋，寬敞的家更不時會有另個笨蛋登門造訪。  
所以高貴的蕭大小姐的時光不僅舒適，更是有趣。  
如果問她，世界上有什麼比追打逗貓棒上的毛茸茸球更有趣的事?就是眼見方姓男子活生生化成一只多功能貓玩具，而笨得很一絲不苛的主人在迎接他踏入家中時，立時露出比貓咪看到玩具更閃亮更幸福的表情。看哪，那濕潤又期待的眼眸，比自己睜更圓，瞳孔如水晶。  
  
人類真的很麻煩。  
貓咪有發丄情期，適當時間柔軟的撒個嬌喵幾聲，散發氣味就會有無數雄貓主動獻身。  
但是人類卻心動得無聲無息，總愛玩煩瑣的攻守遊戲，猜心攻心變心花樣百出，雖然說最終目的都是為著同一件事。  
但是人類，有長相廝守。就為了這長期的互相照顧，白首偕老，他們願意多花半生的時間來尋覓。北灰小姐想，比起狗兒追尾巴，她更能理解這迂迴的事。  
  
這天，陽光暖暖，大小姐盯著一對嚇得氣也不敢喘的小喜鵲，作勢要用貓掌拍打，結果其中一只不耐操的幾乎昏厥，她才收起爪子，瞇起眼眸舔一下，雙手交疊的趴在露台上繼續休息。好玩耶，笨蛋主人帶回來的小鳥真美，雖然說再過些時日，牠們就會知道自己根本不會被吞吃入腹。  
不過現在還是無與倫比的好玩，嘻嘻。  
  
此時，東區急急奔過來，躍上窗台，興奮的說他來了哦。然後雙眼被鮮艷的顏色吸引視線，兩掌抓緊鳥籠看得入神。北灰移開一點位置讓好動的妹妹看新住客，她昨天已看了一整天，今天卻仍興致勃勃。  
  
果不其然，戴著口罩的高瘦男子小心翼翼的提著兩大袋貓玩具走進來，放下，從袋中抽出一個簇新的粉色圓形毛球，放在她面前，再拿另個小型的放在雙眼發光的東區手背上，說句「乖哦」，才又控著竹竿般的身形飄回原處。她抱著毛球翻滾，喵一聲表示謝謝。  
  
這樣神經質的接近讓她想起了，這跟主人不相伯仲的笨蛋甫見到自己時的拙樣。那時溫文無害的男人坐在沙發上，主人神秘兮兮的抱著自己靠近正喝水的他，結果他一抬頭，貓臉快貼在面龐上，讓他立時噴出幾口水跟幾噸血。接著一連串噴嚏打得眼睛紅紅，鼻水狂流，快抽筋倒地。  
  
主人大嚇一驚轉頭想找醫生卡片時，自己踱步過去撲在男人膝蓋上，男人仰高臉瘋狂迴避的樣子很逗趣。她還為了示威，偷偷伸出貓爪抓他手背一下，留下小傷口。  
  
滿心以為男人會立即唉唉叫痛兼投訴，豈料男人卻呆滯一陣，趁著主人未回來，偷偷捋下袖子掩好傷口，裝沒事。  
然後大小姐決定，有這個情願受傷也不投訴的笨蛋照顧自己主人，還算不錯。

  
三年過去了，結果，說是誰有被照顧真的言之過實，這兩個人連照顧自己的能力也欠奉吧。  
  
可是，世界上各個品種自有其相處模式。就像鄰居美妹，大小姐一開始也是用充滿智慧的目光審視她那特可愛的圓臉跟揮得像停不下來的尾巴，以為她只是單純又忠誠的平凡小狗。但是那次自己纏在毛線中出不來，結果美妹三兩下就撥開毛線把自己拯救出來時，她眼中的美妹形象突破一下子躍升得比主人還高幾級，友誼之光也就大爆發，閃耀耀沒停過。  
  
此時，喋喋不休的聊天跟吉他聲從客廳傳來。  
東區與毛球纏成一圈翻滾過來翻滾過去，永遠玩不累。  
大小姐用溫馨的目光看著她玩，愛睏的打呵欠。  
  
她的貓生好無聊啊，無聊地幸福。  
* * *

  
因為大小姐的生活太無聊了，所以她想自製些玩意兒。這些玩意兒通常不外乎是主人，跟主人的方姓朋友。她伸直身子，把東區喚過來，商量第一百二十四次的發丄情大計劃。  
  
這些發丄情計劃不是針對姐妹倆的，畢竟她們是有價有市不愁沒有貓追求的兩只淑女。她們玩耍的對像是兩只說是走在時代尖端的音樂人，不如說是被愛情遺棄的呆頭鵝。  
但是兩人之間洋溢的粉紅泡泡偏又令她們鼻子癢癢，看他們似乎邁入發丄情期，卻又遲遲不敢行動，快著急得要死。但他們卻是慢吞吞，一點也不急，繼續友誼萬歲。  
  
蕭敬騰去倒水的空檔，方大同才記起，之前敬騰說想種些什麼，於是自己偶爾走過花店時便買了兩盆小花，打電話得到同意後，便帶上來了。  
他擱下吉他，從紙袋中小心的捧出美麗的紫羅蘭，握緊花盆站起來。「我帶來了花…」  
  
大小姐輕喵一聲，兩只靈活的小貓即時行動，如閃電般一下子衝入客廳。在方大同剛提起腳步，來不及反應之時，各佔一個褲管用身體緊密捲住，左繞右圈，讓他霎時站不穩，想放下起腳卻又被她們騷擾得踩不到地板，搖搖晃晃快要跌倒。「嗄…?」  
  
在蕭敬騰聽到不妙要跑回來的剎那，兩只貓一起用力雙腳亂趴，終於成功的讓方大同失去重心，向前撲倒!!「唔…」  
  
但是北灰腦中構想的跪下獻花兼示愛大計卻功敗垂成。  
因為紙片身形的方大同這下摔慘了，整個人輕飄飄的向前撲跌，雙手捧高花兒直線被地心吸力吸牢。  
  
「哇啦啦啦喇啦!!!」  
  
在目定口呆的二人見證下，一盆盛放小花就是如此的摔得支零破碎!  
方大同雙手捧緊一大堆殘破的花盆碎片和泥土，灰頭土臉的張開嘴，說不出話來。  
  
「………」  
客廳一片鴉雀無聲。  
  
兩只肇事小貓悠閒的舐一下沾污了的貓掌，事不關己的默默踱開。  
  
「對不起，摔破了…」  
方大同手心手腕被輕微割傷，盤坐在地板上，一臉懊悔，把花兒盡力的連著根倒回半塌花盆中，喃喃抱歉。  
  
蕭敬騰皺眉「你受傷了!」  
轉身抓起救傷包奔過來，坐在身邊，抽起他受傷的手用消毒藥水抹拭一次，再仔細的按好敷料，纏紗布。  
  
在包紮時兩人的距離那麼近，近得呼吸都灑到對方的臉龐上。  
專心致志的蕭敬騰沒有發現端倪，被緊握手腕的方大同臉頰卻開始佈上粉色，愈來愈深濃。  
時間彷彿靜止在這一秒。  
他望著男人抿起唇，擔憂的幾乎把整卷近兩米的紗布神乎奇技的全部纏上自己的手，一直纏啊纏，纏上手臂，都沒有抗議。  
  
直到蕭敬騰抬起頭才見方大同如此注視自己，不禁一愣，也臉蛋紅紅。  
「好了…」聲如蚊吶。  
如夢初醒。「咦!?哦，真的。謝謝。」  
  
「敬騰，我…好像整只手都不能動了。」  
「我、再再重新包紮過!」  
「哦好…」  
  
大小姐搔搔癢得要命的鼻子，連打幾個噴嚏。  
又來了，那甜蜜的味道不要錢大放送。  
聞得多會膩耶，你們兩只無藥可救的笨蛋。  
* * *

  
大小姐的第二次計劃很周密。連東區也踴躍的讚揚，還誇獎姐姐頭腦比主人還好哦。  
北灰滿意的點頭，那當然。  
  
既然上次讓方大冏先生主動示愛的戲碼失敗了，牠們計劃，給血氣方剛的蕭少年一次珍貴的機會，讓他憑藉一股熱血，順著動物本能撲倒瘦弱的方呆，然後這個那個，水到渠成。  
這就是大自然的生態，沒什麼好顧忌的。  
  
反正以蕭大小姐聰明的腦袋一時還分不出誰是強者(因為兩人都弱得太可憐)，只能夠盡量公平的把機會輪流分配。如果事情成功了，接下來的位置就任他們自己協商了。  
  
計劃是很複雜的。  
大小姐夾緊眉頭，擔心的托著下巴，語重深長的講解。  
  
第一步，看準方呆在客房睡熟的時機，讓東區把他的衣服瘋狂扒開。  
第二步，自己把主人帶入客房。  
完成。  
  
嗯哼。  
對於貓咪來說，這計劃不簡單了。  
  
在一個月黑風高的晚上，方大同洗澡後，累極睡倒在軟綿綿的床舖上，連被子也沒蓋好就打起呼來。「呼…」  
東區踏著鬼祟的貓步鑽入房間中，輕手輕腳躍上床，然後依計咬著踢恤翻起，一直推到鎖骨直到露出整片胸膛為止，再用貓掌扒開彈性褲頭，扯到膝蓋位置。然後，最困難的部份來了…  
東區在心中為自己打氣，用牙齒咬著內褲用力…再用力。  
  
蕭敬騰很疑惑，因為北灰一直拉著自己的褲管向客房拖。  
即使百思不解，但當想到動物有解救主人的本能，可能是大同發生了什麼事，等著被救，他就心急如焚，一把推開客房大門!!  
  
  
在門打開的瞬間，東區立即跳離方大同的身體，鑽入床底藏好。  
蕭敬騰目定口呆，也不管這時北灰去哪了，只見一具活色生香的軀體就是如此坦蕩的呈現眼前。  
  
大同幹嘛睡得如此不安穩(?)，不僅上衣掀開了，整件蒙頭掩臉。  
連褲子也卡在膝蓋，不上不下。最過份的是白色內褲也甩掉一半，一邊好像被用力拉扯到恥骨以下。  
  
這該是如何的輾轉反側才能睡成脫衣秀!?  
  
蕭敬騰按住鼻樑，閉上眼眸，臉火辣辣的燒起來。  
此情此景，真是危急存亡之秋也。  
  
深吸口氣，衝過去大腳一跨上床舖，就要……!!!!  
就要…把他的衣服全都套回去，免得大同不小心著了涼。  
  
蕭敬騰臉紅耳赤的把踢恤下擺先從大同的臉上剝下來，掩回腹部。  
再屏好呼吸，拉緊內褲彈性邊緣，想要趁他不覺時拉回去…  
  
「嗯…」  
下身一陣奇怪的拉扯感。  
方大同揉揉眼簾，睜開惺忪的睡眼，迷糊的瞧向自己涼爽的下半身。  
「咦!!!?」  
  
他呆掉，眼見自己的短褲已經被拉離屁股，而蕭敬騰坐在床沿，一手勾緊自己的內褲邊緣。  
好友驚訝程度不下於自己，瞪圓雙目恐慌的回望，那只手仍是握得牢牢的沒有放鬆，力度大得快把內褲直接扯破。  
  
「………」  
房間內一片雅雀無聲。  
兩只貓咪捲在床底，豎起耳朵聽動靜。  
  
「我…你…不是的…」張口結舌。  
  
「呃……你、這什麼事…」  
幹嘛半夜抽著我的內褲不放。  
  
偷偷的，把內褲邊放回去…  
「我剛才見你睡得…衣服也翻開了，我、我想替你穿好…」

  
「哦，這樣、麻煩你了，我、我我自己來就可以了。」  
  
他們的理智焚燒怠盡。  
對話喘得像跑完十公里。  
  
「好、不客氣，那我先回去了…」  
「那、晚安…?」  
「嗯，晚、晚安了。」  
  
詭異到極的對話結束。  
蕭敬騰彈坐而起，像火燒屁股的衝出客房，不敢再多瞄一眼。  
方大同則是在蕭敬騰關好房門的剎那便跳起來，把衣服穿好，再用被子把身體捲得死實，頻頻深呼吸。  
  
哇啊，這到底是什麼回事!?  
* * *

  
經歷過兩次失敗。  
大小姐苦惱至極，想想，這不能怪罪於自己的計劃呀，是兩個笨蛋不懂把握機會。  
也就安心了點。  
  
聽說今天是方大呆的二十七歲生日。主人起了個大早，又買有氣果汁又買蛋糕，興奮過頭。  
他神采飛飛，容光煥發，走路有風。  
大小姐猜測，大概是因為方大同特地在忙碌中，搭飛機過來找主人陪他慶祝，足證關係非淺。  
  
她永遠搞不通這兩個人在別扭什麼。  
早應該扭成麻花的。  
  
這次她有十足把握，十拿九穩，訂立「食物鏈」計劃，雄心壯志。  
東區仍然是用閃著星星的雙眼，祟拜姐姐天衣無縫的計劃，並隨時有犧牲(被主人打屁屁)的準備，捨身成仁。  
  
是這樣的，計劃非常簡單。  
她們跳上桌子，合力把有氣果汁搖晃成一支噴泉為止，在大同走入門口的一刻，咬開木蓋，先讓這果汁噴滿兩人一身，然後再用貓掌打翻蛋糕，讓奶油沾滿他們全身。結果，二人都覆滿食物，順理成章的成為了彼此秀色可餐的食物了。  
香噴噴，好吃!好吃!  
  
門準時被打開了。  
「啊哇…哇!」  
「這是果汁嗎…毛巾、毛巾在哪?」  
「啊嘩!!哇、糟，蛋糕毀了…北灰、東區喂女兒!別逃!」  
「對不起，我不知道她們為什麼會這樣頑皮的…」  
「不要緊…先脫衣服，不然著涼…」  
  
  
計劃進行得非常順利。  
兩只不愧合作無間，都是破壞王。  
把二人堂皇的衣服搞得一團糟，慘不忍睹。  
  
「大同，你先換衣服吧…來，換我的。」  
蕭敬騰用毛巾抹走臉上的奶油，拉離貼得難受、濕漉漉的襯衣，一臉抱歉。  
從房間拿出乾淨衣物遞上。

  
「哎呀，女兒近來超不聽話，我要懲罰她們。」  
  
「好，謝謝。」  
方大同從門隙中接過，用毛巾先把身體擦乾，脫掉滲了果汁的皮鞋，開始換衣服。  
「我覺得她們可能是妒嫉我吧，也許因為你工作太忙沒時間陪她們玩啦…」  
「慢慢管教吧，急著來不行的。」  
  
「嗯，你說的也是…」  
「我覺得平時太寵她們了，應該少買些玩具，不然都寵壞了。」  
蕭敬騰默默沈思，盯著滿山的貓玩具，皺眉。  
  
「呃…有很多是我買的啊…」  
方大同尷尬微笑。「都把她們寵的無法無天了。」  
  
「就說你太心軟，我們這個月暫時別再買了。」  
蕭敬騰堅決的點頭，下了決心。  
  
「哦嗯。」  
方大同附議。  
  
良久。蕭敬騰才嘖笑出聲。  
讓隔著薄薄門板的方大同莞爾。  
「笑什麼啊…」

  
  
「我們的對話，好像討論管教女兒方針的老夫妻哦。」  
「啊…哈哈，說的也是，喂是老夫夫吧。」  
  
又良久。

  
  
「大同，老夫夫耶，我、跟你耶…」  
「哦，哈哈，是啊…這樣說好像怪怪的，好像泡芙或是打呼。」  
  
良久，又良久。  
  
「敬騰，其實也滿好的哦，那個…」  
  
「哪個?」  
「老夫夫啊…」  
  
「哦。」  
  
蕭敬騰臉熱得可以，渾身火燙，在想著一門之隔的大同是不是跟自己一樣。  
因為他立時明白了大同的意思。  
  
他吞下急速分沁的津液，緊張得快昏厥。  
「你和我好像，很可行耶…剛才說的那個。」  
「嗯、嗯，對啊對啊…」  
  
一世紀後。  
「大同，你換完了嗎?」  
「換完了。」

  
「那…換我進去吧。」  
  
「哦、好、好的。」

  
浴室的門被打開了，露出方大同被果汁淋得飄香的頭顱和滿臉可疑的紅霞。  
蕭敬騰靦腆的垂下頭，甜甜的嘴角彎起，踏進去。

  
* * *  
此時，北灰和東區已從陽台鑽回客廳，潛伏在窗簾後。  
大小姐眉精眼企，瞳孔一轉。  
  
「他們不是輪流換衣服嗎，為什麼大同沒有出來?」  
東區側著小腦袋問，一臉不解。  
  
「不會出來了，嘿嘿。」  
北灰舒服的捲起身子，洞悉所有。  
  
  
就說這次會成功吧，嘻嘻嘻。  
蕭家大小姐真的覺得，這兩只男人比起小喜鵲，更加無與倫比的好玩。  
比追打逗貓棒上的毛茸茸球有趣太多了。  
  
(完)


End file.
